


Origin

by Maruna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Bonding, Electrocution happens, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spark is safe I promise, origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maruna/pseuds/Maruna
Summary: Pokemon of various shape and sizes inhabit the world, but the are those that are only passed in legends.Many tries to hunt them and force them to their wills, with no success.They choose who to serve





	1. Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by various post on Tumblr on origin of Spark and how he got to be with Zapdos.  
> I'll add the links here when I find them again :'D

“Spark stop it.”

“Just a little bit.”

“Professor Willow said no.”

Spark pouted, plopping back down with the yellow incubator. The egg in there twitched against the soft cushioning. He and his friends were given the eggs to be taken care of, it was to be their first pokémon but sitting around the lab waiting for them to hatch just doesn’t sit well in his stomach.

“Other trainers take their egg on a journey, you had to walk with them to hatch!” He whined. “So why can’t we take ours out of town as well? We’re almost at trainer age anyway!”

Candela stopped hitting the punching bag to throw a glare at him. “Too bad Professor is now testing the alternative, so we must stay in town.” She throw an extra hard punch, wincing when the bag swing back to hit her face. She fell to her back next to her incubator – the egg jiggled slightly at the soft sound. Secretly she wanted to go with Spark, the punching bag could only train her so much, and most of her usual methods required her to sneak out into the forest.

The only one that doesn’t seem to mind was Blanche, sitting cross legged in the corner with another heavy tome. Their incubator nestled quietly in their lap. “Spark we don’t have any pokémon. Who would be protecting us from the wild pokémon?”

“Maybe we don’t have to fight them! We can just be friend with them!” Spark shot back, rocking back and forth with the incubator.

Blanche quietly takes in a deep breath and let it out. “Even then its thundering outside right now, where are you planning to go anyway?”

“The abandoned power plant.”

The lack of hesitation in his voice made them both stare at him in confusion. Just when did he thought up that idea? And more importantly...

“Why?” Candela asked. Blanche put down the book as well.

“I saw a lot of adults in black going in there. There must be a cool pokémon there.” He was jumping up and down again, like a live wire flailing around. Spark fumbled in his pocket and proudly pull out the red and white ball. “I’m gonna go catch it!”

“Where did you get that pokéball?” The other two blurted out in surprise. Blanche raised up their book to hide the blush. Candela didn’t notice, but already jumping up and down to try and snatch the ball from Spark. Because that can’t be a real pokéball - could it?

Spark dodged her grabby hands and still smiled brightly. “Brought it! A trainer give me the money after I help calm down the baby pichu in her lap.”

“LUCKY! I am still saving mine up.” Candela pouted, but soon smiled and lock her arm around the boy’s neck, giving his head a rough noogie.

“It’s one with the bare minimum percentage of capturing a pokémon.” Blanche mumbled behind their book, trying – and failing – to not stare at the bright shiny ball. “If it was a rare pokémon in the power plant it would not work on them.”

Spark was not fazed by the comment. “You won’t know unless you try! C’mon LET’S GO!”

Candela laughed and bounced on the spot. “Haha okay let’s go there!”

“ ** _YUS!_** ”

“Tomorrow,” said Blanche in the flattest tone to date. And immediately Spark could feel a cold rock dumped into his stomach.

“HUH? WHY BLANCHE?” He whined aloud, half considering just flopping on to them and whine about it.

“Yeah why?” Even Candela was curious. Usually Blanche would at least accompany them to ‘keep them out of trouble’. But right now it was a no nonsense refusal.

With a sigh they shut the book completely and stare at them with a stern glare that sends chill down both their spines. “It is simply not safe to explore an abandoned power plant in a thunderstorm. It’s also fairly late in the evening, the visibility would be too poor for us to aim our only pokéball probably.” Blanche sighed again hearing the whine from their two friends, but still they needed to add in some logic to what they are thinking of. “And Professor Willow might return any minute, he would be worried if we are nowhere to be found.”

“Fiiiiine.” Candela turned back to the punching bag, kicking it harshly. She hated when Blanche was right. But they were right.

With no pokémon to protect them, going in there they would not come out with injuries, and be grounded by Professor Willow.

Spark merely puffed up his cheek and gathered his things. “It’s not right,” he mumbled as he walk back upstairs. What Blanche said was true he can’t argue with that, but it was just not right.

He opened their bedroom and climbed onto his bed. His was right underneath the window, giving a perfect view of the town and the power plant beyond it. He set his incubator on the window sill and stare out at the bright flashes. The yellow streak came out from the clouds with a roar and then vanishing just as fast. Sudden crackle of firework against the rain and boom of the air make his eye go wide with excitement.

“You know I never get why other kids got scared by this.” Spark mumbled aloud to his egg. “Lightening are so cool and fascinating.”

Another streak of yellow came down, hitting a pole near the power plant. The impact sends sparks to other poles, jumping and dancing among the metal structures. The rain is now coming down harder and obscuring the view. Spark did not hesitate to open the window to get a better look. It let the rain and wind blow in, soaking his bed, but it doesn’t matter. He can sleep on the other’s bed tonight if it came to it. He just wanted to see and feel the lightening.

The crackle and spark across the water is always the best. He wanted to have a closer look.

He touched the pokéball softly and smiled.

“You know what little one?” Spark murmured quietly as he ties the rope around the incubator, careful to make sure it settled nicely on his back. “I am going to go with my gut instinct this time. Like all the time!” He climbed through the window, gliding down on the draining pipe. It hurts his hand a little as it hit the metal braces. Also his leg as he hit the muddy ground, but he doesn’t care. There is a cackling in the air that made his hair stand on end and heart race. “Let’s go!”

Getting to the power plant is a little more tricky than he expected. The road was muddy from the rain and several times he has to stop and adjust the straps with the incubator. And the closer he got to the plant, he saw more trucks and strange adults in black uniform. It was hard to see their face against the dark of the rain, but he took advantage of it and hides in the dark, waiting for the lightening to providing the necessary light. Trusting in his gut to see how the men patrolled around the area. Soon he got through the gate. He is in the power plant proper now!

Throughout the whole time he never stopped talking to his egg. Whether it was soft mumble of reassurance as he slipped or excited laugh as another lightening streak across the sky, he never stopped. Now that he is in he took a breather and duck into a small room. It was still plenty dark and wet inside with leaking ceiling.

“Phew... You alright little one?” He cooed as he let the incubator down on the floor. The egg inside twitched again. Spark smiled at the reaction and took a little time to wring out the water in his clothe. It is still muddy mess, but he could always clean it before getting back in the lab, if he go back just like that it would tick off Blanche. They don’t like it when he and Candela came back in the pristine lab with all the mud and sticks on them.

It was then he noticed the little spark in the corner of the eye. The room still pretty dark to see, but another lightning strike showed him a sight that made his inside twist a little.

Huddled in the corners of the room are a bunch of voltrob and magnemite. They looked frightened and some seems to be a little injured. As they noticed the boy looking at them, some spark up in warning, while others shuffle towards the back.

“Hey... Hey...” he cooed, lowering himself to the floor. “Not gonna harm you guys...”

He carefully inched closer to them, but they still back away from the little boy. One voltorb rolled in front, sparking out more. Spark merely smiled.

“Are you protecting the others?” He reached out a hand slowly towards the voltorb. However it seems that the movement was too much for the poor pokemon. They let out a huge spark, let it jump from metal to metal, hoping it would frighten the human away.

Spark however dive for the incubator. Shielding it with his body as he tries to dodge the straggling spark, he somehow managed to dodge them all.

“Cool!” he giggled, “that was a great warning shot. Can you guys do full on thunderbolt?”

The magnemites looked at each other while the voltorb rolled back in confusion. Spark took this chance to jump over and give it a hug. He could feel the static making his muscle jump, and it felt really fun. And it didn’t take long for the voltorb to relax in the kid’s arm. Even the others slowly rolled and hovered closer, knowing the child was harmless and friendly.

“Who’s there?”

The sudden voice rang out from behind his back. Spark doesn’t want to answer back. He could tell it would be bad for the others in the area. Quickly he gathered up his incubator and his shirt, and hid little space behind the door. The other pokemons scuttled back to their corners, trying to hide in the darkness.

Soon the door slammed wide open, and one of the women in black enters. A beam of light move around the room and Spark swore he could hear the magnemite whimpering and whirling trying to escape it. Her torch didn’t shine too far into the room thankfully and after a while she turned and shut the door behind her.

Spark stay in the corner for a little while longer, waiting to make sure they are far enough. Hugging the incubator close to his chest, the egg inside trembled for a while. “They are the bad guys aren’t they?” he muttered. Looking up he could see the sad and worried eyes of the other pokemon. A small anger bubbled from inside his chest. “They hurted you guys didn’t they?”

Many turned their gaze away from the kid. But Spark just patted himself off the floor and put on his wet shirt again.

“Don’t worry I will chase them away.” With a slight oof, he reties the incubator on to his back. “C’mon little one. We are going to put Professor Willow’s wiring lesson to good use!”

He slipped out through the broken window. His hand a little cut from the jagged glass but he paid it no mind. There are more important things to worry about right now.

It took him a while to find the large cables and where they have been worn down. As well as finding rough stones that he could sand the ends with. Next thing was finding the cranks to get some lightning rods to go up higher. He remembered Blanche telling him about how in thunderstorm some plants tried to harvest lightening to store away for use. Although the practice was left behind because of the risk, some old power plants still have the lightening rod installed. Sometime a stray lightening hit the poles, burning his hand and shocking him as it pass through, but he did not give up. He know he has to set it up properly in time.

Once he was sure the poles are at max height he quickly turn his attention to the large cables littering the grounds. Carefully he link the large old wires together, putting the broken pieces as close to each other as possible. If not he would drag them quickly to a puddle on the floor. Occasionally he stopped his work to throw a rock at the strangers loitering around the plant. Running as they turn to see who has dared attacked them.

The storm rages harder above them.

Once everything was set up, he tightens the cable of his incubator once more. “Okay little one this is going to be a bumpy cat and mouse game. So hold on.”

Quickly he searches for those bad guys. It actually didn’t take long, most of them are group together on the ground shining torches and putting weird equipment on the ground.

“HEY!” Spark ran forward and knocked one of the equipment into the puddle. Before the adults could catch him, he ducked under their hand and run to the side. “Stupid grownups who can’t even catch one pokémon. _NananaNAAA!_ ” With that he quickly runs down the road. He could hear one chasing him real close behind, shouting instructions to his companions.  Spark didn’t care what they are talking about, instead he concentrate on running and jumping over cables. Another light flash above their head, he mumbled quietly as he past one of the wires sunken into wet puddle. “One... Two...”

The man round the corner, small flashes light blinding him temporarily but Spark was not worried.

“Three.”

A huge bolt of lightening came down from above, hitting the lightening rod squarely. The electricity cackled and raced along the track, passing through the water _and_ the man easily and moves on to be dissipated. Though unfortunately it left the man a little singed and definitely unconscious. He was twitching a little in the puddle, some zubats appears and flies around him in panic. They tried to drag him out of the electric hazard, but their size made it difficult.

Spark merely continue running, adrenaline running through his veins.

“Yes! One down.” He huffed in excitement. His grin only become wider as a soft roar echo overhead. “Next in twenty five.”

He does this over and over again. Sometime he managed to get a group, their pokémon and some grunts all come down one corridor and neglecting the wet puddles. Sometime they almost cornered him and he would have to climb or roll between their legs to get away, borrowing the blinding power of the lightening as an opening. His knees and legs hurt from running, and he could feel the blisters forming on his hand, not to mention the rope mark from carrying the incubator on his back like that. But he doesn’t stop. He knows he was late going back, so that mean sooner or later they will search for him. And when they do, they will bring people to chase these bad guys away. All he had to do is to keep running around, to keep them here and searching for him.

However his luck soon run out. He was not as strong as Candela, can never run as fast or as long as her. Soon a rough hand managed to get hold of his shirt collar and hoist him up from the ground.

“GOTCHA YOU LITTLE SHIT!” The woman shouted in victory, still has to pause and cough out her lungs a little.

Spark did not give up and flail around in the air screaming, “LEMME GO!”

Another grunt came over to see the commotion and instantly this one noticed the container on his back. “Oh? What’s this?” He didn’t give any warning beforing cutting the ropes securing the incubator. Spark stare in horror as the man held it up with a few finger. It wobbled dangerously on tips. The egg is still within. Spark thrash in the grip harder.

“NO GIVE IT BACK.” He screamed, even begin to kick at the arm holding him up.

But both of the stranger just grinned. The man nonchalantly flipped his hand down with a soft, “oops.”

Spark could do nothing but flail and cry as he watch the incubator fall to the ground.

Suddenly there were pulses in the air, a crackling sensation that makes hair stand on end. Seconds later the source reveal themselves. A group of magnemites shoot out from the window, they link together into a make shift net, catching the glass container in time. Then a wave of voltorb came rushing out the door, an avalanche of metal body crushing the two grunts to the floor. And freeing Spark from their grasp.

He didn’t take any moment to rest, scrambling up from the floor quickly to grab the incubator and just ran. “C’mon guys we need to book it!” He shouted as he ran, looking back to make sure the pokémons followed him. The magnemites keeping up nicely, and the voltorbs are a nice rolling wave of red and white.

They didn’t got too far though before they were cornered again. The strangers took out their pokémon as well, a mix of houndoom and zubats circle around them. Spark stood in the middle, trying to use his tiny body to shield as many magnemites as possible, while the voltorb rolled slowly around him, sparking and blinking in warning. But they knew they are in trouble, even with all of them letting out a big spark, it would only attract more attention and brining reinforcements. Self-destruct is also out of the question, he stopped a few voltorbs from considering that move. He won’t let them be hurt over this.

Spark really wished Blanche was here. They would find a plan somehow or know something about electric pokémon to get an upper hand from the assortment of enemy pokémon.

The grunts merely chuckled around him, they now have the strength in numbers. One of them walking closer confidently, there is a strange black object in his hand and Spark doesn’t want to find out what it does.

“You got some friends? Ain’t it cute,” the grunt laughed. “Well you aren’t getting away this time you little-”

 

**CRACK**

 

Bright flashes blinded Spark. He sat still clutching the egg and the pokémon close to him. He could feel the electricity in the air, so much more intense and power. The one that he has been using to shock the bad guys were nothing compare to the raw power of thunderbolt raining down from the sky.

He knew. He knew in his heart he should not move at all if he wanted to be safe. At the same time he could not stop himself. He wanted to see. He opened his eyes.

Glorious column of yellow white surround them. Charring the ground deep black. Those strange guys all shrieked and run around, trying desperately to run away and end up bumping to walls or each other. Spark laughed, he stare to the side.

How could they not see a path so clear?

“C’mon guys, we are going to let the big guy handle them.” With that he got up and run down the road. The electric pokémon follow closely in his footsteps.

The grunts watched in horror and amazement at the way he run past the lightening with no hint of fear. Sidestepping the bright flashes smoothly as if he knew all along where each bolt will strike down. The pokémons have no such concerns, happily drinking out excess electricity to feel better and stronger. Spark was sure some of them can probably evolve very soon. For a short while he wondered what caused the thunder shower, it wasn’t striking down like this few moments before.

A screech rang out overhead, as if something heard his question. More flashes of lightening as a giant bird pokémon swoop down from the sky. Spark literally squealed in excitement at the sight.

It was a Zapdos – literally the bird god of Thunder.

He was originally aiming to get to a safe place. But the idea got drowned out at the louder voice telling him to chase it. Almost tripping over the voltorbs as he suddenly change direction. The electric pokémons could only stare at each other before just rolling their eyes – considering none of them have shoulders to shrug – and follow after the kid. He helped keeping them safe and knocking out so many bad guys, the least they can do is to keep him safe in their home.

Spark noted none of that and just happily chasing after the Zapdos. “HEY IT WAS YOU WASN’T IT?” he shouted excitedly, trying to run while clutching the incubator close to his chest. His breath came out in small puffs but he still wanted to say it. “THANK YOU! YOU ARE AWESOME!”

There was a cackling sound echoing the sky and brilliant sparks bouncing off their wings. It was their laugh, they seem to be very pleased with the boy. And Spark was just giddy about seeing them and probably high on adrenaline.

Suddenly the Zapdos let out an indignant shriek. Rubber wire cages shoot out from the ground, covering the sky and preventing their flight. Backing away, they quickly let out a huge amount of thunder from their wings, but there was not enough space. Not to mention, none of the electricity seems to be able to pass the cage and reach the metal. Grunts suddenly swarm in from all sides.

“QUICK GET THE TRANQUALIZER EQUIPMENT SET UP!” One of them shouted. They rush pass the small boy, as their target is a bigger priority. They can deal with the meddling brat later.

Spark knew. In that instance he knew if he doesn’t do something, the bad guys will get the pokémon, and they are going to do something horrible to them. He can’t let that happen.

He clutched his pokéball tight, stare at Zapdos in the eye with no fear. With all his strength, he flung the ball through the plastic bars. It was a dead hit on Zapdos head.

“Oh look the brat tried to catch a god in pokéball!”

Laughter rang out around, but it dies off as the pokéball shakes once.

It shook again, weaker. Everyone went silent.

Third time it shook. And the pokéball became still.

“YES! Guys get it out of there.” Spark shouted, sprinting among the wild electric pokémon.

“GET THAT POKEBALL!”

It was a chaotic mad rush as everyone run through the large bars of the cage and try to get to the lone pokéball. Thankfully a few voltorbs rolled forward ahead, linking their spark together and shocking the grunts into submission. Some Magnemites dropping down from above, hitting as many bad guys in the head as possible. The pokéball soon disappear between the numerous balls of same colour. Some grunts blindly grabs a ball hoping it’s the right one, but instead grabbing a small voltorb instead and promptly get electrocuted.

Spark dived into the fray, dodging all the people, helping some voltorb running over the grunts, and always looking for that pokéball. All he had to do is get it out of the cage and he know things will be alright then. When he finally spotted the ball – between several grunt’s legs, they seem to be too preoccupied with the magnetite wheezing around their head to notice. Spark quickly nudge the closest voltorb, changing their course and let it roll towards them instead. The voltorb also realised the changed course and increase their speed, easily knocking the grunts on the floor and hitting the pokéball out.

The pokéball soon rolled peacefully out of the cage. It cracked open to let out the Zapdos, who didn’t hesitate to fly back into the dark clouds. Seconds later, another lightening shower rain down from above, destroying nearby metal towers, showering the area with rock debris.

While all the adults scream and panic once more, Spark quickly duck down low, body over the incubator and wait for the lightening to pass. This time he was too tired to run out and he can’t risk hurting his egg. The electric pokémon also rolled towards him, covering him and absorbing any stray electricity.

“RETREAT WE HAVE TO RETREAT!” A woman shouted in the distance.  
  
“BUT BOSS-”  
  
“WE LOST ALL OUR EQUIPMENT, WE NEED TO RETREAT NOW!”

Soon Spark could hear the sound of footsteps running in the distance and trucks firing up. A little later there was nothing but silence in the power plant, only the occasional spark of lightening still flickering across the sky.

Gingerly the electric pokémon ease off the boy who also stood up shakily. His body hurts, at least he finally realise it hurts. The scratches and bruises are blooming across his skin. Yet it still wasn’t his worry.

“Where is Zapdos? Are they okay?” He asked aloud, hoping the other pokémon knew. They all shook their heads. However seconds later they all jumped as a large thud sounded behind them. Zapdos landed and stare at all of them. The electric pokémons back away out of fright, but Spark run in ahead to grab their beak.

“Oh my god thank goodness you’re okay! You’re okay right? Do I need to run back to the lab to get some potions?” Spark blabber on endlessly, tears fall shameless from his eyes.

Zapdos cackled and gently preened the boy’s head. He is filthy with both mud and blood. Spark giggles and try to push the large beak away, wincing a little as the injuries are starting to get too much to bear.

“I guess its time for me to head back now. Professor Willow is going to get worried.” He said quietly and go to pick up his pokéball. Zapdos moved closer, nudging the boy gently and tapping at the pokéball. Inquisitive.

Spark eyes went wide when the gravity of this event weighed on him. To be fair when he throw the pokéball all he was thinking about was how it would be the best way to get the Zapdos out of the cage, not so much catching a legendary pokémon.

“Do you want me to release you?”

The thunder bird shook their head. Spark tilted his head in confusion, he stare at the pokéball in his hand for a while – thinking hard on it.

“I can’t tell the others can I? They wouldn’t believe me.” Blanche is definitely not going to believe him, and Candela might accidently tell everyone about it if she end up believing it. That would attract more bad guys to come. Might come to take the pokéball away from him, and then Zapdos would be in danger. “I don’t want you always in the pokéball either then... You won’t like it and it’s too dangerous.”

Zapdos lean down a little, nuzzling the boy gently. Sparks leapt from their feather and cackle around the boy. The other pokémon watch in amazement as the boy’s eye light up bright yellow for a moment, before dimming back to its natural blue. Spark hugged the bird close, almost unwilling to let go, until a soft tweeting come from the thunder bird.

Spark chuckled between tears. “I know... I know. I’ll just have to visit here a lot then! I will be a good trainer! I promise!” He roughly wiped his tear away, and smiled at the giant bird. “If you need a safe space to rest you can come to the pokéball, but otherwise you can go anywhere you want.”

Zapdos let out a satisfied screech. They spread their wings and launch themselves into the sky, diving deep into the dark clouds. Spark brace for the wind and wave enthusiastically after them.

“See you later Fearow!”

A sudden loud angry rumble echo above them, light flashes to show the Zapdos still circling above them. Spark just laughed aloud. “Yes I know. But I want to see their faces when I told them Fearow and YOU showed up.”

The air crack and cackled as the electric bird laughed. Harmless spark floated down the air as the giant bird flew off into the distance.

Spark laughed as well. Waving happily before waving goodbye to other electric pokémon and begin to run back to the lab. He put his hands over his chest and he could feel the cackle and the soft thrum of second heartbeat. A new heartbeat that he will get to know very well.

He got his first pokémon. One that is connected to him more than the little charred pokéball he has in his pocket.


	2. Mystic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snow holds secrets...
> 
> Are you willing to brave the biting ice to uncover the truth?

It has been days after Spark’s trip to the power plant, and dragging home a cracked incubator, while he himself is covered in mud, bruises and burns. And his usual bright smile.

Professor Willow will deny this later but both Candela and Blanche swore he shrieked seeing the boy coming into the lab like that. To be honest they were just as scared. Sure Spark sneaks out and explore a lot, but he rarely come back with anything more than a light scratch or a small scrape. 

This time he came back and needing to be bandaged practically from head to toe.

There were bruises and scrapes covering his knee cap, he claimed he tripped and fall a lot in the slippery mud. That was believable considering the storm that was raging when they finally realise Spark was missing. What they don’t believe was how he got the burns on his palm. He said it was from climbing the fence, but Professor Willow said none of the fences were electrified and those are clearly electric burns. Not to mention the same burns appear on his arms and shoulders. But he kept to his story stubbornly.

Another thing was the cracked incubator. Professor Willow was surprised it could be cracked, and absolutely refuse to believe when Spark say he dropped it while climbing the stairs. Not the fact the fall could crack the glass, but the fact Spark would be anywhere careless enough of the egg that he would drop it. He was the one nagging Candela to keep the egg a bit further away when she train and was always whining about how he wasn’t allow to give it fresh air. Spark just shrugged and said quietly that it was an accident.

Blanche and Candela knew he was lying.

But even when they press him later at night, when there was only them three in their rooms he still say nothing. Just smile and quietly polish the egg. Dodging question with inane pun and stupid jokes that made Candela lose it and threw her pillow at him – uncaring of his injuries and the pained yelp from him. He still end up smiling when going to sleep, while they has to lie there awake and stare at him. 

Afterwards strange things begin to happen. Spark was almost always out of the lab, usually he would stay in lab sometime just to attempt to imitate Candela’s training, listening to Blanche reading aloud or even just playing with all the transferred pokémon. But now he just always a rush to get out in the morning, sometime he would even forego breakfast. When he come back he was always covered in dirt and soot, and bringing back plants that he read was part of potion ingredients. Determined to try and make something similar since he can’t afford that many potions. When Blanche asked who needed the potions, Spark just said, “for the pokémon of course!”

They did not bother to defend Spark when Candela was once more annoyed at the way he kept secrets from them.

Another thing was the sudden increase in electric pokémon. Sometime a few magnemites would wonder into town looking for metal or used battery, and they would keep to themselves at night. But now there is now a swarm hovering around the lab in day time. There are a few voltorbs as well, though they are more skittish and would easily blow up in people’s face if they carelessly touch them. Professor Willow become busier tagging them and trying to herd them back to their local habitat.

Spark was happy about this though. Some mornings he would leap from the window and have perfect confidence that the magnemite floating outside would catch him. He has a blast playing hide-and-seek with all the elekid and voltorb. Which caused problem when other townspeople tried to pick up the voltorb, either getting a mild shock or having them almost explode in their face, although there was nothing serious. Spark always managed to stop a few self-destruct himself with gentle pats and hug. Even leading them back to the power plant at the end of the day, the electric pokémon followed him without question. 

And one night, as insomnia plagued them, Blanche sits up in bed trying to find the light and another book to read. Just to settle their thoughts so they could finally sleep. They saw Spark awake too. He was just sitting up with window open, staring at the dark clouds and the light flashing within. With a sigh they said, “Spark close the window, don’t let the rain come in again.” 

Hearing that, Spark look back at them sheepishly, “sorry was just talking with Fearow.” He turns back out and gave an enthusiastic wave to a shadow above. Blanche could’ve sworn Spark’s eyes glowed yellow in the dark just then. But before they could comment on it, Spark close the window and yawned a goodnight before flopping back down into bed. 

Next morning his eye has gone back to blue.

“What’s wrong Blanche?” He asked with a yawn, hugging his new incubator close. “Didn’t you sleep well last night?”

Blanche glared at him icily. “You did leave the window open.” It wasn’t the full reason. They spent the rest of the night awake wondering what cause the change in eye colour. Is it genetic? Was there a chemical accident he didn’t tell the professor about? Why was it glowing yellow like that?

“I closed it though!” Spark pouted and gave her the biggest puppy dog eye. However today they just weren’t swayed by its effect.

They glared back at him. “And your Fearow shouldn’t be out flying in a thunderstorm.”

It was no secret that Spark caught a pokémon that day. He did not shut up about it and constantly chattering about it even when the professor was busy wiping away the blood and bandaging him up. However when they ask to see his Fearow – which they had to do because in all honesty he probably identified the wrong pokémon, since Fearow is a difficult pokémon to catch even when you are a seasoned trainer. But when asked, Spark went silent and shook his head.

“I can’t.” He said, sounding mournful and seems to be hating the fact he said those two words. Despite saying it again and again whenever Candela decides his guard is down to pester him. He always just smiles sadly and refused.

That smile is more grating on their nerves than those two words. 

His sudden quiet soft tone made their chest tight and their curiosity running wild.

“Nah they are fine, they like the storm.” Spark said before scooping another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. 

The soft clinking of spoon brought Blanche out of their thought, just in time for Candela to pipe up. “Spark that’s dangerous.” No doubt she could still remember the state Spark come back home in. To imagine another pokémon to be suffering the same injury is painful. 

Spark still just wave the warning off. “They are great fliers they are fine. Besides they really do like the electricity.”

Candela glared at him before turning her gaze towards Blanche. They nodded in agreement. There is very little pokémon that enjoy thunderstorm that much. Not even electric pokémon, they all have a limit on how much electricity they can produce and store before bad things happens. They are all a bit scarred after finding that one video of a Pikachu exploding from excess energy stored in their cheek. And considering that it definitely flies, lightening is going to be their biggest problem.

Time to call out on Spark’s awfully constructed lies.

Blanche calmly shut their book and put it on the table. They steepled their fingers and stared at Spark, “say how come you never let us see your Fearow?”

Spark just shrugged and reached for a toast. “They are a bit shy.”

“Yeah but you let them out of pokéball 24/7,” Candela said, her spoon prodding Spark’s remaining bandages. But all that did was Spark making whining sound and tried to move away. She persists, and he kept running. It soon devolved into Candela chasing Spark around the breakfast table with a spoon, while the boy begged for the girl to stop it.

Blanche sighed a little. They should have expected this, at least that Candela will lose her calm within the first few minutes. Quietly they timed their run, as soon as Spark passed their chair, Blanche scoots back. Candela brakes hard but still was too fast and end up hitting the chair and falling into their friend’s lap with a colourful vocabulary. 

“Are you sure it is a Fearow?” Blanche asked while trying to pat the anger out of their friend, who was now nursing a bruised knee in their lap.

“Yeah! They have the pointy beak and everything!” Spark whined, climbing back into his chair. His blonde hair now sticky with porridge and milk, but he didn’t hesitate to wipe it out and lick it off his hands.

“Then why don’t you show them to us?” Candela shouted.

“They won’t come if they don’t want to.”

“Dang it Spark!” She slam her hand down and jump on to the table, Blanche and Spark immediately move to steady their respective incubator. Candela’s remain behind her and twitched as she yelled at the boy. “Stop hiding them, we wanna see!”

“Naaaah. Sorry if they don’t want to come out they want.”

“Damn yo-”

“Candela! Language please! And off the dining table!” Professor Willow shouted from the kitchen stove. He would have stepped out to see what the kids are arguing about, but the soup will probably get eaten real quickly by the numerous zubats and pidgey fluttering about the kitchen. One day he will work out a system to tag them without all these hassle of bribing them with food.

Candela huffed and jumped down to her chair. Settling with glaring at Spark with fury in her eye and two red puffed cheeks.

“Sorry guys... I really couldn’t show them without them wanting to.” He scratched the back of his head. Suddenly his eyes lit up like there was a light bulb that turn on above his head. “How about this? I’ll try convincing them to show themselves. Might take a while they really are set in being a secret but I’m sure I can bribe them with a lot of berries. But for now let’s eat!”

With that he dug back in the cereal and his friend just sighed. They couldn’t believe they just lost to Spark in an argument. Candela missed the time when he would be happy to agree to anything. Blanche on the other hand wonders if there is a book on good logical argument to press for information, it probably takes another trip to the library and they hope there are no one else there today.

Suddenly there was movement at the table.

All the eggs suddenly quiver and shake. The incubators itself vibrate and let out a loud beeping noise. The children look at each other, all argument forgotten, excitement replaced whatever thoughts they were thinking about.

“Hey...” Candela scramble forward trying to open the incubator top, completely forgot the latch that allows easy access.

“Oh my...” Blanche already opened up their incubator, and was holding the egg close – cradling it practically. 

All the while, Spark was jumping up and down with the egg in his arms, screaming on top of his lungs, “PROFESSOR THEY ARE HATCHING!!! THEY ARE HATCHING!”

The professor rushed out of the kitchen with the pot of soup in one hand and several nibbling zubats in the other. Just in time to watch all three eggs glow. In a flash all three hatched simultaneously. Soon the kitchen was crowded with three eevees, all blinking carefully and looking around curious. Spark was the first to move.

“You’re here! You’re here!” He cried – literally cried with tears in his eyes – and begin to nuzzle into the ball of fluff in his arm. They squeaked before also making happy noises and snuggle back.

Professor Willow also looked mighty pleased with the sight. He came over to give a quick lookover on the three eevees, the pot of soup forgotten and soon consumed by the zubats and sneaky Spark feeding them with the ladle. 

After the check up, the professor patted himself off the floor with a big grin. “Great! You guys got your first pokémon. Guess it’s finally time to let you guys help out on the research.” He walks to the table and pick up the lids of the incubator. Surprisingly the little glowing lights are still on, despite the fact the incubator are no longer housing the eggs. “First job was to see if there is any difference in the stepometer on this. Anyone volunteer to help today?”

“Sorry Professor, gotta show Volt to the others!” Spark jumped down from the chair with the Eevee nuzzling happily in his hoodie. “See you at dinner!”

“Spark wait!” But it was too late, the professor could only shake his head as he watched the boy bolted out of the room and soon they all could hear the excited cries from the pokémon waiting at the front door.

Professor Willow just shook his head and return to the pot. Seeing it already emptied, he sighed and just took it back to the kitchen. The pokémon followed him wanting to get some more snacks. 

Blanche just stared quietly at the door where Spark just runs through before turning back to their friend. “Candela,” they said quietly with a supreme calm face. But the soft glint in their dark blue eyes tells everything to Candela.

“I know I know. He is hiding something and its pissing me off,” she huffed and cuddled her Eevee close to her chest. The little one doesn’t seem to mind the warmth and nuzzle in happily.

They nodded in agreement. “We need to find out.” However they paused a bit – where would Spark go? It was obvious that he has been going to the power plant, that’s where all the pokémon come from and return to at the end of the day. But would he still go there? Would he keep his secret or leave it open for them to discover? 

Their trail of thoughts was broken by Candela’s rough tugging. “Okay let’s go to the power plant he is definitely going to be there! I am still a little mad that he didn’t take us with him last time.” She was surprised when Blanche shook their head at her. 

“No... If he really was serious at hiding this he won’t be going there today...” It will be too obvious, especially after their little interrogation in the morning. There was a chance that he would wander elsewhere. Not to mention they don’t want to accidently evolve their Eevee into Jolteon, their might be some hidden thunderstone there and its best to not risk it.

Candela did not think all of that. She still thought of Spark as their little baby brother who cried about Ekans not having arms and totally believed the professor that they are delivered by Pelipper. It doesn’t feel like he would think this far ahead. “This is Spark we’re talking about. You think he would even notice?”

Blanche sighed, they know what Spark is like, the one that got into trouble for wanting to pet a Kakuna in a middle of a Beedrill swarm. But despite that, there was just the chance that he would not be at the power plant. “I am going to try the woods... He did mention wanting to explore there...” 

“Okay then I will go to the power plant and check everything. I mean he must have done something there.” At least they cover more bases. Even her Eevee was very excited at the prospect, so very quickly she crawl out of her hold and rest on her shoulder, absolutely eager to see the outside world. 

Blanche stare down at their Eevee, they look up with wide expectant eyes. They couldn’t help but smile a little. “Ok. Let’s get the communicator from the lab.” After all they need a way to communicate should they found Spark and uncover his secret.

Finding the communicator actually took a solid hour, even with their Eevees helping them. The laboratory is in a constant mess with the amount of papers that was written and scattered on every table. Small electronic creations are stuffed in every nook and cranny. Once they find it, Candela has to save her Eevee from a toppling stack of paper. The little one over eager and pulled on the communicator a little bit too roughly, making Candela having to jump in and block the avalanche of papers.

“Fiera you got it?” Candela huffed as she tried to keep the heavy stack fall on top of her Eevee. Fiera give a small cry and quickly skitter out of the way, and allow his trainer to stop holding back the fall. But neither of them could stop the cold glare from Blanche.

After a long intense cold stare, they finally spoke. “When we come back you are going to help me organise these files.” They ignored the protesting shout and just pocket the communicator and head for the front door. 

The professor waves them off after a small fussing over their coats. It was getting colder as autumn began to settle in the small town and he will not allow them to go out without a good warm coat to stave off the wind. Of course after the front door was shut, Candela immediately took hers off and threw it back to their room through their window. Blanche can’t help but feeling impressed seeing her throwing a thick jacket through an open second floor window. She was always strongest one there was no doubt in her mind about that.

“Alright! We call each other the moment we spot him?” Candela asked, not mentioning she want to tackle him on the ground the moment she found him. A payback for all the pain they give to them in trying to find out his super big secret.

Blanche nodded and hold their Eevee close. “Yes, if we didn’t find him we should be back before sundown. Agreed?” 

“Sure! Okay, off we go Fiera! Let’s go fight a mystery!”

Blanche watched them run off towards the power plant at full speed. Her Eevee riding on her head and also very excited. They watched until they could no longer see her, before taking another road out of the town and into the first route.

Pass the gates, the tall grass ran rampant, almost up to their chest as well. Blanche let their Eevee down to walk side by side, as slowly as possible as well to avoid running into any wild pokémon. They know they are too weak and low level to try and combat any wild pokémon without potion or other trainers as their back-ups.

They wonder together for a while in comfortable silence. Occasionally Eevee would come closer to gently rub their head against their legs. Blanche was immensely relieved, they were afraid that their Eevee would be loud and over affectionate. Not that they don’t like it, more of they don’t exactly know how to respond to it that doesn’t seem forced and awkward. They wondered if it was because of the environment influencing their personality. After all they spent their majority of time among the books, nice and quiet.

Suddenly, Eevee froze in their track, their long ear paused and twisted on their head. Blanche also stopped, their mind begin to race through the possible scenario, all the possible pokémon that could attack them and all the counter measure. Scratch should be a common enough move that a newborn Eevee should be able to perform.

“Fearow~ Fearow where are you~~?”

Blanche’s heart thundered hearing that call. They quickly crotch down in the tall grass and tries to crawl behind a rock, doing anything to hide themselves quickly before been spotted. Their Eevee was faster in reaching the rock and huddle down, waiting for them to come. When they dare peek out from above, they saw Spark’s Eevee – Volt – looking towards their direction.

For a moment they held their breath together. Had Volt spotted them already?

“Hey kid!” A voice sound out behind them, and Blanche couldn’t help but being thankful that there was someone else here. At least their position won’t be revealed so soon. However that thankful feeling dissipated when they saw who it was.

It was a trainer from a neighbouring town. No one liked this man very much, he wasn’t very nice to the townspeople or even the local pokémon. Always fighting them till they are lying near dead on the floor, they had to come in and bring the poor pokémon back to the lab and nurse them back to health. He made it even worse as he brags about it constantly in the pokémon centre.

They held their breath as the man saunters towards Spark. He look up at them and immediately took a step back, even Volt who was newly hatched growled at the trainer.

The guy doesn’t seems to care. He looked up and down on the little boy before asking, “who is your parents? Why did they let you have a Fearow?”

Spark stare back unblinking, and then shrugged. “Don’t have any. They left me when I was little.”

“Why because you are a little shit?” The man laughed. But all Blanche felt was a block of ice slid into their stomach.

It was no secret that the Professor was not their father, or even related to their parents. All three of them overheard the conversation he has with Professor Oak. On how he is going to raise all three kids by himself and was recounting the tale to him on how he all three of them came to his life. 

Candela was actually the first to come to him. She was found on the doorstep with only a letter addressed to her, which the professor chose not to open and left it with the basket she come with in a safe underneath the lab desk. When Candela found out about her origin she threw a loud and angry tantrum that made Blanche frozen in fear at the doorway. However the professor was gentle and quietly explained everything, even showing the basket and the letter to her. After she read through the letter, she hugged Professor Willow and mumbling apologies through tears. Sometime there are unmarked packages that came in the letter box, they knew it was for Candela and it would make her week just to have the package, regardless of the content.

They knew Spark was sent over by Lt Surge, as he cannot raise a young boy while running a gym and grieving for his lost brother. Especially when Spark resembles his father a bit too much. Professor did not even bat an eyelash when he agreed to take Spark in. Both Blanche and Candela remembered the day the huge man comes in with a small blonde boy in tow. Spark may be smiling when he was introducing himself, but both of them could see the red in his eyes and the dark surrounding it. He gets regular letters and care packages from his uncle, even occasional video call that turns to them yelling at each other excitedly. Spark would even pester the professor sometime to let him call his uncle, especially if he found something interesting in the day.

However when Professor Oak asked about Blanche, they could hear a drop in tone. They came in like Candela, but for Blanche there was not even a note. They were left with only a single blanket that has their name tag on. Even as years went by there were no hint of who left them there. No present or care packages came either like with Candela and Spark. They were just left there.

Blanche doesn’t know why the conversations made their eyes wet. They were all orphans but why does it hurt so much for her? Was she really so unwanted that there was not even a hint of their origin? Did they do something they were not supposed to? 

Sparks indignant voice breaks the trail of thoughts, apparently their conversation already moved on but Spark’s words filled all the blanks. “Ewww. No way! Why would I be like you? You wasted thirty pokeballs on a kakuna.”

Both Blanche and their Eevee have to muffle their laugh seeing the guy’s face fell. It must have been hilarious to see someone trying to hit a pokémon that is practically immovable on the tree and failing to that degree.

“Hey watch your mouth,” he scowled and looks up in the sky. Trying to see any large bird shadow and also avoid eye contact on the boy who was grinning happily. “Brats like you should just stick with that Eevee. You can’t handle a Fearow and they probably left you already.”

Blanche could see Spark’s grinning even more happily. “Oh they are here...” he said confidently and took a few steps back.

With a loud screech and a thud, something landed just behind the boy. Dirt and dust all kicked up in their face but it settled rather quickly to reveal the giant yellow bird, towering above them all with sparks flying off their wings. Zapdos - the legendary bird that was mentioned to have bring thunderstorm in their wake, stands just behind Spark and even begin gently preening the boy’s hair.

“Fearow doesn’t like you very much though.” Spark smiled, his eyes glowing the brightest of yellow. Zapdos glared at the man and the spiked feathers puffed up with sparks. Volt was a little scared in the hoody, but after a small tentative sniff, even he was clambering on the bird and nuzzling them with affection.

The trainer fell back on to his butt and tries to scramble back. He couldn’t believe what he was looking at. “Oh dear lord that is no Fearow!” he managed to blurt that out, but he couldn’t hide the tremble in his voice.

Spark laughed. “What are you talking about mister? Of course it’s a Fearow, they got the spikey wings and beaks and everything!” He quickly made movement that he want to get up, and Zapdos happily lower their body a bit more to allow the boy and the Eevee to climb on to their back. “Let’s go Fearow, we’re going to find a real trainer!”

Zapdos let out a cackling squawk, before bending down a launch themselves up in to the sky. Leaving only a crater of charred grass at the area, and one trainer who have wet himself. Blanche ignored the guy and immediately got up, chasing the shadow above their head, their Eevee following closely behind.

It didn’t take long for them to find Spark again, they landed in a large rocky clearing. Zapdos rest happily in a mess of rocks and let Spark brush their feathers. Electricity was sparking off but it doesn’t seem to hurt the boy at all. Or the Eevee perched on his shoulder. Their voice was loud and clear for Blanche to hear.

“Haha, oh man did you see his face? That was great! Serve him right for bullying the pokémons around here.” Spark giggled, Zapdos also tweeting their delight back at them.

Eevee was getting more curious, and with their small size it was easy for them to get closer. Blanche tries to follow as well, crawling along the ground to try and edge closer, they just don’t have the same weight. The branches crunches beneath them loudly and Spark’s head shot up. Eyes bright yellow and they could’ve sworn lightening was cackling off their palm.

“Whose there?” Spark yelled out, his voice calm but there seems to be a lingering storm behind those words.

Blanche took a deep breathe before slowly standing up, their Eevee also reveal themselves quickly and clamber up the rocks to begin sniffing the thunder bird. They watched as Spark’s eyes widen and fade back to its natural blue. He scrambles down the pile of rocks quickly, meeting them at eye level.

“Blanche? Why are you here?” he asked, looking up and down them. Eyes full of worry, worries that Blanche don’t understand. Not that they were really thinking about that at the moment.

“Why...” Their voice was low, but Spark could recognise the anger and sadness behind those words. “Why wouldn’t you tell us?”

Spark cringed, backing away slightly. “Fearow told me I shouldn’t...”

Blanche would have none of it. “How long have you had them? Was it how you got those injuries? It was at the power plant wasn’t it? Are the other three nearby as well? How did you understand what they are saying? Is it true that-”

Their words were cut off as the boy came close quickly to clap a hand over their mouth. He knew if he let the question come, they will never stop, not even for a breath. “W-wait Blanche you shouldn’t ask too much question!” 

They still didn’t care, they push his hand off and continued. “Why not?” They look back at Zapdos, they haven’t moved much since they reveal themselves. Blanche wasn’t sure why but it felt like the pokémon god was judging them. Yet at the same time the curiosity is too great. One of the most mysterious pokémon is right here and they could learn so much from it.

“It’s not safe!” Spark said quickly, he looked around the clearing. Making sure there was no other figure that could over heard them.

All of a sudden, Zapdos hop down from the rocky perch. Landing close to Spark, real close that even he was surprised.

“Fearow?” he blinked up, which soon turn into a yelp as talons easily grabbed him. Zapdos shifted slightly, making sure to hold the little boy carefully in their claw as they begin to take off. Spark was not scared, but really REALLY confused. “Wait! What?” He shouted and tried to squirm out of the hold, however Zapdos just held on a little tighter.

Blanche paled, they could guess what is going to happen. “No...” If what Spark said was true, that Zapdos was having genuine fear of something bad around the corner, it would mean they would leave and never came back. They might never see Spark again. 

“No please don’t!” They pleaded, but the bird pokémon ignored them. With one strong flap, they are up in the air. They could hear Spark’s screaming getting fainter as Zapdos flew higher and disappear among the clouds. “No give him back!” Blanche quickly scrambled up the floor and give chase. Their Eevee follow close behind, but soon begins to lead the charge, calling out as if knowing which way the thunder bird is flying to.

They don’t know how long they run, or where they were running to. The trees begin to blend together, the air felt colder as they go forward, and the sky grew dark with clouds, but Blanche keeps going forward. Just keep going, they thought, just keep going... Don’t think about what would happen if you lose him...

Suddenly the trees give way to the clearing. Their Eevee has to stop and pull on Blanche’s coat to prevent them from tripping over a Seel. The little pokémon stare up in curiosity at the little child, face flushed with the exercise and hanging precariously over the little one. Carefully they swing back and patted their Eevee as thanks. It was only then they took in their surroundings.

Somehow they are against a sheer cliff, with a small waterfall to the side leading to a pool. There is a large amount of water pokémon in the area. From Lapras swimming in the pool, to the staryu and seels rolling around. Under normal circumstances, Blanche would be quietly excited about finding out how and where these pokémon come from. Since their town is fairly inland and there doesn’t seems to be any rivers around. However this time there is only one thing dominating their thoughts.

“Please... help... I need to know where Zapdos took my friend...” They don’t know why they are asking these water pokémons. How would they possibly know where the thunder bird will go. Their elements collide as well, they probably don’t know anything about it.

So it was a surprise when the seel come up and talk to their Eevee, before toddling over to the side. Blanche watched as the Eevee follows them with excited cries, only doubling back to give a harsh tug on their clothe, urging them to follow. They don’t know any other option but to follow the pokémon to a small crack in the wall.

Pass the small gap was another clearing, but it looks like it was carved long ago by machines. The walls too smooth and beams support the round roof. There are some rubbles and debris lining the other walls, there must have been a cave in at some point and blocked the normal entrance. 

There was a small nudge by their leg, both the Seel and their Eevee look up and nudge them towards the centre, where an old machine rest there.

“A lift?” Blanche carefully looks inside. It seems old and disused for years. Why would there be a lift there as well? Based on the cabling it seems to go out and up to the mountain. Before they can think any further ahead there was more nudging from the pokémons. Both the Seel and their Eevee gently nudge them up the stair and into the lift. “H-hey wait!” Their protest fell on deaf ears as their Eevee took none of that and harshly head-butted the child into the lift. The door shut behind them as the Eevee entered themselves. They wave goodbye to the Seel outside before jumping onto the control panel, stepping on all the buttons before the lift finally moves.

Blanche just glared at their Eevee, “you are a cheeky one aren’t you?”

They look far too smug about it for their liking.

Shaking their heads, they sat down on the chair and watched the scenary go by. By the looks of the cable, it seems to be heading straight towards a snowy mountain. Looking back they could see the little town down below, and the power plant. For a moment they wondered what Candela is doing. It was then they remembered about their promise.

Quickly they rummage around the pocket for the communicator, hands fumbling a bit as they try to look for the on button. However when it was finally on, there was no signal. No matter how much Blanche shouted and yell over the microphone – something that would probably amuse the other two if they ever find out – there was no reply over the speaker. They could only sigh and tuck the communicator back inside the pocket and tug the coat closer. It was getting real cold the closer they got to the mountain.

Soon the lift grinds to a halt and the door open again. Carefully Blanche steps out, careful of the snow and any hidden ice. It would not do to slip and fall around these parts. Their Eevee hold no such concern and quickly bound over to the ice door.

“Wait for me will you?” Blanche huffed, before turning their attention to the ice wall.

Delicate carving adorns the frames, there are imagery of three birds circling a larger one. They could easily recognise them, Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno, the three legendary birds of Kanto region. They couldn’t quite recognise the one in the centre, weather seems to worn away parts of it, making it too hard to be distinguished. Though Blanche has a distinct feeling they already know what it is. For now the most interesting thing is the pattern below. Lines connect the dots to form honeycomb pattern, some points and lines glow faintly of blue. As they touch it, other parts of the pattern light up and some lights dimmed. 

“It’s a puzzle.” Blanche whispered quietly, fingers gently tracing the outer edges of the door. A small question raised in their head. “You think they took Spark to the top?”

Their Eevee nodded and purred. It seems to be what the pokémon was conversing about before.

“Then we go there.” They sat down cross-legged and begin to work. 

After a few minutes of rapid scribbling in the soft snow on the floor with their fingers, they stood up and carefully touch selected lines and dots. Soon the whole pattern lit up in the brightest of blue and the door slid to the floor, revealing a ramp going up. Blanche looked towards their Eevee. They look up as well, ecstatic and proud of their trainer. They smiled a little as well before looking ahead at the steep ramp. They know there are more to come, and was honestly feeling a little more excited than before. Blanche tugged the coat closer and runs forward, mentally preparing themselves for the next challenge.

There were many different puzzles, it made Blanche wonder just who put them there and for who they are designed for. The difficulty keep changing as well, some puzzles are simple, just requiring them to work out the right buttons to step on for the blockade to move. Others require more hands-on method, forcing Blanche to slide on slippery fragile ice, cracking them all once to get across. Any time they got stuck with the solution, they sat down in the snow and draw into the snow, trying to work it out. Their hands felt painful as each puzzle went pass, they know full well frost bite may be settling in, but they had to press on.

Soon they arrive at the last door. Unlike before where the door is literally a large flat block of ice, this one look like a grand entrance to a cathedral. Beautifully decorated on both side with snowflake motive and graceful birds, and it was taller than any buildings Blanche has ever seen. Their Eevee bounced around their ankles. It’s obvious this is the last door. There might be answers behind there.

Blanche wasted no time clearing the puzzle in the room, though their fingers were getting seriously blue and ice is forming on their coat, but they ignore it.

What await them behind the door was a sight that took their breathe away.

A large grand library, their blue icy shelves stack high up to the sky where there is a magical ice roof that they could see past, to see the clouds gently rolling over them. And there in the centre, on a perch made of crystal ice, was Articuno. Head held high and proud, they look down on the exhausted frost-covered child. Soft melody tweeted out of their beak, and it’s the most beautiful thing Blanche has ever heard.

Before they could marvel at the sight some more, they heard rapid footsteps. Follow by one Spark launching themselves at them and hug them close. 

“Oh my god are you okay? I’m sorry Blanche I’m so sorry!” The boy was blubbering, and Blanche has to keep patting in an attempt to get him to let go. As nice as his hug is, its also suffocating.

“Spark. I’m fine.” They said firmly and push him off so they could all sit up. Spark sniffled a bit before smiling, Blanche stared at him warily. Not saying much but he understood that he needed to explain things now.

“Fearow told me everything on the way up.” He points to the Zapdos that was resting in the corner of the library, only sparking and squawking occasionally at Articuno’s tweeting. “They told me that Articuno wanted to meet you, after I keep telling them about you. So Fearow was waiting for you to be curious enough about what I was doing and then lead you to them. Though I did kind of wish they tell me about it beforehand though.” Zapdos squawked from the back and Spark immediately turned with puffed cheek. “I am not that terrible of a liar!” All the pokémon laughed at the flustered boy.

“Anyways... They made all those ice puzzles for you! I told Zapdos a lot about what you like to do and in turn they told Articuno!”

Blanche looked towards the graceful bird, they couldn’t quite tell but it seems to be smiling at them. “But why?”

At that Spark just grinned. “I will let them explain it.” He pressed a round object in their hand and Blanche felt their jaw just drop to the snow.

A pokéball. Bright red and shiny, like the one Spark has before going into power plant. Their head felt dizzy, this just presented more questions than answers. And for the first time in their life, its hard to keep up with the thoughts.

Spark noticed it, but he can’t get them out of that headspace right now. “C’mon! Don’t keep them waiting.” He tugged at their friend and pushed them forward towards Articuno. It took a few moment for Blanche to register what is going on, and they look back at the boy for confirmation. Spark just happily made a motion for them to hold the pokéball out.

Gingerly Blanche mimicked the motion, holding the pokéball out to the Articuno. They could hear a soft tweeting. Articuno gently lower their head down and bump the button on the pokéball. Soon red light engulf them and they enter the pokéball. It rolled around softly in their palm. Once, twice... and it stilled.

Blanche’s eye went wider, they look around at Zapdos then at Spark, then at the two Eevees, trying to get some answers. Although their wait is not too long as the pokéball crack opened again for the Articuno to come out. They gently nudge at the child, breathing soft cold air at them. They could feel the frost creeping through the clothes and cover their chest.

Hesitantly, Blanche runs their hands over the soft blue feather. Their hand no longer feeling painful, which should worry them but at the same time they are distracted with the soft noise at the back of their mind. Voices that they knew where it was coming from. They never felt more at home than ever before.

After a while, Articuno drew back. Returning to its perch and the small book stand in front of it. Blanche just huffed a little, their breath glitter like powdered snow. Spark went forward, eyes bright yellow now meets eyes glowing white blue. 

Blanche huffed a little, but did not soften their glare towards the boy. “I understand now. But...”

Spark look away sheepishly. “I’m so sorry Blanche. I didn’t want to keep this a secret from both of you. I know it kind of bothers you a-”

They put their hand over the boy’s mouth before he launch into a string of apologies. Blanche is not mad, not that much anymore. “It’s alright I was curious. I wanted to know. And you only wanted to protect them.”

Gently Spark pushed the hand away and smiled softly. He was happy to get this one off his chest. However his smile soon faded at the next thought. “But now it’s just Candela.” Spark look defeated as he bury his face into his hands. “She is not going to be happy.”

Blanche shrugged. “She’ll live.”

“That’s cold.” Spark sneezed. They couldn’t blame him, he was still wearing autumn clothe and skipped out on the jacket professor Willow will put on him. For a moment they wondered how long has he been waiting there for. Hopefully not too long...

“Come on, I think it’s time for us to return. Let us not give the professor another heart attack like what you did.” 

Spark nodded and sniffled, “Fearow can you take us back down? It’s getting really cold for me.”

Zapdos tweets quietly lowering their body to allow their children to climb on. Spark at the front while Blanche needing to cling on to the boy to make sure they won’t slid off. Articuno open up their wings as well, and with one mighty flap of their wings they could hear the gears turning somewhere in the wall. Soon the roof opens up and Zapdos took off. Spark whooped and cheered at the fast ascent, while Blanche look back to have one last look at the majestic bird.

There is coolness next to their heart, and soft rhythmic beats that dance with their own.

They will be look forward to the lessons the Articuno will teach. For now they better meet up with Candela before she blow something up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long to get out :'D  
> Life killed me
> 
> but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!


	3. Valor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they wait for the last one.
> 
> All hell break loose

“ARRRGH!”

Candela screamed, Fiera jolted up in fright. It was rare to hear the sound of frustration so early. They were in the middle of training, their gym equipment scattered everywhere on the forest floor. Which was soon joined by Candela as she flopped on the ground and sighed.

“Fiera why are they like this?” she mumbled as her Eevee trotted over to her and unceremoniously flopped on top of her stomach. A little bit painful with the extra weights on them. They both wanted to be stronger and battle the greatest trainer on a snowy peak, so this training was necessary. Even more so after seeing Blanche and Spark came back from the forest.

She was already pretty annoyed at Spark for keeping secrets, and doing it so poorly that got her curiosity on overdrive. But now even Blanche was keeping secrets! Not many people can tell but whenever Blanche lies – which was rare to begin with – they always have their thumb over their middle finger. So when Blanche was retelling the story of following Spark and got accidently locked into an old freezer inhabited by ice pokémon, she didn’t look at the professor’s exasperated face. She kept her focus on the hands behind Blanche’s back.

Both of their thumbs are on their middle finger.

No matter how believable Blanche story is, and how much of it make perfect sense. Candela knew they were lying. They went somewhere special and did not include her. They didn’t even keep their promise of calling for her when they found Spark. She waited at the power plant for the whole afternoon, waiting for Spark to show up or Blanche to call and tell her they found him.

Fiera just huffed out a small sigh and gets up again. She knew there is only one good way to get rid of these thoughts for her trainer. Work out until you passed out! She grasped for the weights in her mouth and dumped them next to Candela’s hands, nudging her to restart her workout.

She can’t help but smile at her Eevee’s enthusiasm. Candela grasped the weights and heave them over her head. “RIGHT ANOTHER LAP AROUND THE WOODS! LET’S GO!”

Of course because of their decision they got back to the lab half an hour late. And the professor wasn’t all that happy. He sighed looking at the dirt covered girl and her Eevee. It was obvious where she have went, though he really wished they didn’t. He also really hoped that the kids don’t think he didn’t notice that they are lying. Usually its fine, it’s normal to have harmless secrets. However considering the fact it’s now endangering their health, that doesn’t seem right; he shouldn’t let them get hurt like this.

“Please.” He said warily at the table. “Please tell me where you guys are going each day so I don’t have to worry.”

Candela paused in eating to glare at the other two. Blanche ignored her and rests their glare at Spark who laughed a bit sheepishly, his face covered with small band-aids from “twig cuts” and “tripping on his feet”.

“Haha, sorry Professor. But it’s fine!” He jumped on the chair, flexing his – non-existent - muscles. “Volt is strong enough to protect me!”

“Spark...” the professor breathe in deep. Trying – but failing – to even out his worries. “He only knows Baby-doll Eyes and Tackle.” Along with several other moves that only causes minor stat change. Not the best thing to have to protect against wild pokémon who have known more damaging moves. Or even against the environment!

The Eevee is too small and weak to move any large object, what happen if a tree branch trapped him? Not to mention they are not big enough to even cushion their falls. Sure Spark has always landed safely with and without the aid of friendly pokémon, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t get a heart attack whenever he saw the boy flying through the air.

Still that doesn’t seem to deter Spark at all. “But it works! I always come home on time don’t I? All thanks to Volt!”

A small thud sounded from beneath the table, Volt happily head butts against the table hearing the praise. It was soon followed by a pained yelp. No doubt the other two Eevees probably retaliated against their more hyper sibling. Candela peeks down to see Fiera huffing over a weeping Volt, while Blanche’s Eevee just quietly eats their food on the side.

Blanche rolled their eyes. “I made sure you get back home on time, you get distracted with another group of wild pokémon on the way home.”

Spark pouted and that managed to draw a laugh out of everyone – including Candela. She can’t help it. Even though she hated being left out by the other two, seeing everyone happy was better in every way. Besides she always have more opportunity to find out what they have been up to. She could wait.

After dinner, while Blanche help the professor with washing up. Candela takes this opportunity to get some answers. By grabbing Spark by the collar and haul him to their play and training room.

“What did I doooo?” He whined, his hand scrambled to find anything to grab hold and not hauled off to whatever interrogation Candela thought up. Though he know it will be futile, he literally have no muscle in comparison to Candela and it was only a matter of time before she become strong enough to completely lift him over her head and carry him off.

“You know exactly what you did!” Candela huffed, dropping Spark into the beanbag at the corner of the gym. In her other hand was a long yellow feather. “Stop leaving me out of it!”

Seeing that, Spark immediately tried to scramble up and over the beanbags. “I can’t say anything! I promised them!”

“Who are them?!” Candela was having none of it and quickly grasped his ankle and dragged him back. She smirked as she first run the coarse feather on the soles of his feet, the strained muffled laughter that come from him was very satisfying.

“It’s a s-se-eeecret!” Spark choked out as he struggle not to laugh. “C-C’mon Candela I h- ha-ate doing this to you, but I don’t wanna ruin the surprise!”

She scowled and dropped the foot roughly. There seems to be no way for her to tease the secret out. So that mean she has to switch tactic.

Quickly she ran out of the room and come back with a dusty figurine. She was meant to wash it a little, but she was never very patient. She thrust the figurine at Spark’s face. “I’ll give you this if you give me a bit of spoiler!”

Blue eyes went wide at the small figurine. The serious expression, the Pikachu on his shoulder, and that signature red cap... “Oh my god... Is that a limited edition trainer Red figurine?”

“Mhmm!” Candela smiled. “Found it when I was training in the mountain. There is a bit of a rubbish dump and me and Fiera went exploring in there.”

Spark was horrified. “WHO WOULD THROW THIS GEM AWAY???”

“I KNOW RIGHT?” Finding a legendary figurine is hard enough, but one that is limited edition and was found in the trash. Unforgiveable.

However she has a more urgent matter before going into huge discussion on who is the best legendary trainer. “Seriously just tell me something... ANYTHING!”

“You would trade it for one spoiler? Just one?” It seem a little unlike Candela to not push for more. Although he was already struggling not to just spill everything to his friend, especially since she looked so sheepish in front of him.

“I know it’s a secret and I kinda do feel bad for doing this...” She paused for a bit. Seeing Spark’s expression of confusion and disbelieve just increased her anger level. “What?! I do feel bad! But dang it my curiosity is killing me!”

He can’t help but giggle at the anger, now it felt more like her. And really, maybe just one little spoiler won’t hurt anyone. She definitely can keep a secret – probably.

“Okay Okay! Don’t tell Blanche I told you but...” he dragged her down and whispered quietly in her ear. “Fearow is bringing a friend over... When they come we can tell you our secret!”

To his disappointment, that doesn’t seems to satisfy her curiosity. Candela pulled back with her cheeks puffed in rage. “Why can’t you tell me now! If you are going to tell me later then I would rather know it now!”

“Because you can’t keep your mouth shut.” A cold voice sounded from the doorway. It made Candela jump and Spark to topple over the beanbag. Blanche stood there with their Eevee at their shoulder, looking less than impressed. “I could imagine you trying to tickle Spark into submission, but I certainly did not expect you to bribe Spark into speaking.”

“Well you two are keeping a tight lip about everything! You know how long I tickled him last time and he said nothing?!” Her arm was so sore afterward for trying to keep a boy down and tickle the bottom of the feet.

“Sooooo... When are they coming?” She asked as she helped Spark get back upright.

“Not sure. But Fearow says they are on the way already so maybe tomorrow.” He patted himself down before picking up Volt who has also came into the room with Blanche. His Eevee did not hesitate to climb all the way to his head and flop there.

“Or in a few weeks...” Blanche said flatly, heading for their blue beanbag. “Fearow doesn’t have a very good concept of distance or time.”

Candela’s head shot up at those words. “Wait! You met his Fearow?!”

Blanche nodded quietly before going back to their tome. A sign that says the discussion is over.

She huffed and flopped down into her own beanbag. Fiera jumped on her soon afterwards, nuzzling into her warmth. Usually Candela would be happy to give her Eevee lots of scratches, but knowing that her friends are still not including her, she can’t help but feeling irked.

Something Spark could easily see and really doesn’t want to see.

He paced back and forth with chin in hand. Volt casually nomming on his blonde hair. After a few rounds of pacing, he squealed and clapped his hands together. So sudden and loud that everyone jumped.

“Hey! Heyheyheyhey! So how about we make a game?”

“What game?” Blanche asked flatly, rubbing circles over their chest. Candela was struggling to sit upright again.

“You know the ‘game’?” He waves his arm around dramatically. But seeing neither of his friend understood he continues. “I didn’t get one because I was busy keeping those electric pokémon safe. Sooooo, let’s make one for Candela while we wait for Fearow’s friend to get here.”

Candela’s eye immediately lit up with excitement. This will be so much better than waiting around doing absolutely nothing. She turned to Blanche to see their opinion.

They shrugged and settle back down. “I don’t see the harm in it.”

“Sweet! Let’s make it... uhhhh... ummmm...” Spark plopped down humming aloud. Candela had to try hard not to laugh at his thinking face. It is too overly serious for him. She could see Blanche trying to hide their smirk behind the book as well. After a good long while the lightbulb finally lit up.

“Oh How about test of courage? Remember our trip to Lavender town?” Candela nodded, she enjoyed that trip. Professor needing to do some research on ghost pokémon and they are allowed to play around. They joined a group of local kids doing a round in the pokémon graveyard. They didn’t encounter any ghost or ghost pokémon, but they sure end up pranking each other a lot.

“There is a real creepy cave just a little bit to the side of the power plant. We can set up one there.” Spark bounced around a bit. “I heard there are some stones in there! Like you know fire stone and thunder stone!” At those words all the Eevees in the room perked up, tail wagging in excitement. Volt jump to Spark’s shoulder just as he dramatically points to Candela. “We challenge you to go in there and find one!”

Blanche looked up from their book at that. As far as they know about the cave, it is filled with numerous Zubats and grumpy Digletts. Professor has specifically told them not to go in there and play without a strong pokémon with them. And even then they were told to stay near the entrance. And there is no way those rare stone will be anywhere but deep within the cave.

“Wait. Isn’t that a little too-”

“CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!” Candela cut in, jumping up from her seat. Her eyes burning with pure unadulterated excitement and it seemed to be mirrored by her Eevee. Fiera run around between her legs in a circle. “We needed for our Eevees anyway. Fiera has been pawing at the Flareon picture so much I’m pretty sure what she wanted.”

Spark laughed. “Same with Volt. He already tried to pretend to have electro ball.”

As if to demonstrate it immediately, Volt sucked in a deep breath and tried to huff out... something. But instead of electricity, just small wisp of dark energy coming together and dissipating. Spark chuckled and nuzzled affectionately, Candela could’ve sworn there were sparks jumping between their hairs. They really need to get something to deal with all the static they seem to accumulate from rubbing at each other so much.

The two of them turned towards Blanche, who so far has chosen to remain silent at their conversation. However seeing them all staring at them, they sighed and rubbed their forehead. “Yes. My one has already made their decision to be a Vaporeon.”

“Man we’re almost like those Eevee brothers.” Spark commented, taking his Eevee in his hand.

“But we are cuter.” Candela said, lifting up Fiera and twirling her around. “Plus our Eevee chose it before we got a say in it.”

Before anymore comments can be made, the professor came into the room, informing them all that it is almost their bed time and none of them has yet taken a bath. With that they silently agreed to finish their planning tomorrow and begin to be settled in their nightly routine.

For the first time in weeks, Candela slept soundly. No longer lying awake at night staring at her friends and hoping they would let her into their loop. Soon she will get her answers, and she was getting a little excited.

A little bit too excited perhaps.

Candela woke before everyone else – including Blanche and Professor Willow who regularly wake up at four in the morning to tend to the pokémon. Fiera was less than pleased to be dragged up from the warmth of the bed early to do chores with her, but nevertheless enjoyed the shocked look from the other when they woke and find that most of the chores are done. Not done properly but they were done.

Professor was of course suspicious of the fact that all three of them wanting to go out today. And the fact that two of them seems to be a lot more hyperactive than usual. In the end he has no prove that they will be doing anything too dangerous, and he doesn’t feel its right to get the children cooped up in the lab all day with him. He did put his foot down when Candela suggested skipping breakfast, that is just not healthy and he won’t stand for it.

By the time they finally manage to leave the lab, it was still so early in the morning that the whole town are still dark and sleepy. Even the usual Magnemite that would wait outside the lab for Spark are nowhere to be found. The only sounds are their excited chatter – mostly from Candela.

“Okay so I go in there by myself and get three stones then get out.” She said cheerfully, Fiera running between her legs.

“Uhhhh... I heard there is only one.” Spark walked beside her and was feeding Volt some more pokebread. To his knowledge the cave is not really that big. There is only so much to explore and find.

“Not to mention water stone will be most likely found somewhere with a source of water. And thunder stone needs to be somewhere high up and out in the open. Both of these conditions couldn’t possibly coincide with such a small cave.” Blanche added, their Eevee walk calmly beside them and only occasionally stick their tail out to try and trip Fiera up.

Candela doesn’t see the issue of that. “I can find three!” she said confidently, skipping ahead and vaulting over the fence. Spark wanted to copy but Blanche grab hold of his hoodie before he can try, going through the gate - like a sensible person - and dragging him with them.

They didn’t walk far from the town when they heard another noise.

Big black trucks coming in up the road, digging up the soft dirt as it park itself in the nearby clearing. Not just one or two either, but a dozen or more. Men and women in black stepped out of the trucks, unloading strange machineries and setting them up. They all have very serious faces as they talk softly among themselves. The children looked at each other.

“Who are they?” Spark murmured while soft static crackle on his jacket, Volt was hissing in his arms. Blanche stared at them with a passive face, but Candela could feel the air gotten cold around them. Evidently those people meant bad business. And there is only one solution in her mind.

“Okay so let’s fight them.” She declared and rolling up her sleeves. Both Blanche and Spark grab hold of her in time before she stepped into view.

“Candela no,” Spark hissed. Tugging at her to get her to move away from the clearing.

“Why not?”

“We’re three kids.” Blanche huffed, helping Spark dragging her down the path. “Besides you want to get through the test or not?”

Candela huffed and thought for a moment. It should be fine, it doesn’t seem like those men will leave anytime soon. She can fight them when they come back. Probably shouldn’t mention to Blanche or they will immediately say no and freeze her in place or something. She doesn’t want to point it out but she swore she could feel thin sheets of ice on where Blanche was holding her. And she doesn’t even want to guess what kind of static hair is on her other side where Spark is.

They continued onwards to their destination. A little cave to the side of the mountain, Candela can see the spires of the power plant from here. She can also see some metal cables going to the side. It was strange she never manage to find where the cables begin, but she figured one day she will be strong enough to explore every inch of this place.

“Good luck Candela!” Spark said cheerfully, digging out a small flash light from his pocket. “We’re just gonna be torch bearer for you. Any place that needs scaling is all on you.”

She smiled and pounded her chest. “Leave it to me! Don’t cry when it gets too dark Spark!”

“I don’t do that anymore!”

Blanche rolled their eye and already made their way to the mouth of the cave. “Are you two going to go in or stand here?”

At that the two immediately run in. Spark’s flashlight could only light up so much of the cave, but it was enough so they wouldn’t get tripped over by rocks or holes. And as Blanche put it, it’s also not going to disturb the Golbats population here. Too bright of a light inside dark spaces is just asking for trouble.

Candela led on the group without fear. Going from one corridor to the next, sometime leaving Spark behind even though he has their only source of illumination. She bumped into several large stalactites that Fiera didn’t warn her quick enough, after a few curse words later she doesn’t mind it too much. Occasionally she does bump into Graveler and Onix, they were not very pleased to be woken up by a child slamming into them, but they quickly went back to sleep.

It was getting to be a fairly uneventful search, to the point that Blanche has taken out a data pad and begin reading on the soft illuminated screen. Spark on the other hand has to beg for breaks, he can’t run for as long Candela can.

“Maybe we should end this for now.” Blanche commented as they turn off the data pad – it was almost out of battery.

“Oh come on! Just a few more hours!” She yelled from above, few moments later she clambered down from the ledge. It was another empty dead end, and she was planning to go for the other path. Blanche on the other hand is having none of it.

“It’s almost lunch time I think Professor is going to expect us back.” A small thud sounded from behind them, Spark gave a weak thumb up before flopping down on the floor. Volt jumped on top of him moments later holding the flashlight and shining it on his head. “Besides I think you killed Spark.”

“Haaaaaa..... I’ll be good.... Just-” He wheezes, “give me a moment...”

Candela sighed and tried to tug the boy up to his feet. To be honest she could feel her stomach rumbling as well, and they could always come back again a bit later for another try.

A thought crossed her mind. How fun it would be to see their faces when one day she came home with all three stone in her hand. Professor may be just as surprised, just like the time Spark and Blanche come back from their mysterious trip. Hopefully one day she gets to go on a similar adventure like that. To see the world and all the wonderful pokémon, having glorious battle and coming out on top.

Suddenly Spark sit up, his eye glowed bright yellow in the dark - full of panic. “Something is wrong,” he said and quickly got up. He bolted straight for the entrance. Blanche looked towards Candela in confusion, but she was more confused at the icy blue that colours her friend’s eye.

“Spark wait!” Candela shouted and ran off after him. It took them a bit to get out of the cave, they have gotten pretty deep and they are running in near dark as Volt was holding the torch and ran too far ahead.

When they finally got out, they saw Spark staring into the distance and they all knew what went wrong.

The sky was glowing red, the air felt too hot and they could all smell something getting burnt. They looked at each other for a bit before all bolting down the path back to town. Soon they could hear screaming and shouting from both Pokemon and people. Some are running past them, holding children and smaller pokémon, going into the woods for shelter. The children push past them to get back to town, get back to the lab.

“Watch out!” Spark shouted, grabbing them all and pull back into the dense bush. Seconds later there was a thud and the ground they were just standing up is up in flames. Looking up they could see it.

Moltres was flying above them all, screeching and sending balls of fire down below.

Candela couldn’t believe her eyes. The legendary pokémon was one of the legendary birds, they have no reason to attack a town. They were meant to only live near volcanoes and somewhere so far that most thought of them as myth. So why are they here? And WHY!

“Why... Why are they doing this?” she cried out loud, holding Fiera close to them. Blanche just keep shook their head - unbelieving.

“Moltres is being controlled.” Spark said calmly, shocking both of them.

“How the hell do you know that?!” she yelled angrily, not really towards his friend. She was just angry and it was hard to contain it.

“Look at their neck.” He points to the thick strip of metal around the yellow feathers. It was gleaming bright against the fire and there seems to be flashing red light attach to it. The machineries they saw before suddenly make more sense.

She could feel her anger getting hotter than the surrounding flames. Seeing the house getting destroyed, seeing the pokémons frightened and scared. Most of all she is angry at whoever that decided to enslave a mighty pokémon like that. And she is going to make them pay!

“We have to get rid of that!” she yelled and getting up quickly. She was stopped again, but this time by Blanche.

“We need to save all those pokémon first. They are not going to survive if they all run around in panic.”

Their voice was as even as any day, but Candela can tell that they are a little frightened. She took a deep breath and tried to rein her head in. “Okay... Okayokay. How are we gonna do that? We only have Eevees! We could probably try to get the water pokémon to help but I don’t think the big guy up there is going to let us do that easily.”

Spark looked up. She could see there was a nervous smile tugging at his mouth. His glowing eyes seem to radiate excitement as he turned towards them. “Blanche... A little early but I think its time.”

They just sigh in defeat. As two giant pokémon landed next to them with a thud. Candela looked up in awe as Zapdos and Articuno has landed next to them. She has to collect her jaw off the ground at the way Spark shameless press his face at Zapdos, cooing to them as if they are baby pokémon. It was not helping that Blanche was bumping forehead with Articuno, whispering quiet words and soft tweets.

“This... this is the secret we planned to reveal to you later.” Spark looked at her sheepishly.

Blanche was straight to the point - or in this case - to the reason. “They wanted to make sure you would not cause too much trouble by blabbering it to everyone you see.”

Candela bristled. “Wait! I don’t do that!”

Now it was Spark’s turn to be annoyed. “Candela, you always announce your plan at the dinner table! Not to mention you told everyone at the breakfast table a thing I told you NOT to tell anyone.”

“That was long ago, let it go!”

“It was-”

“Not the time.” Blanche cut in as another fireball fell from the sky. It pulls them all back into the present and the situation at hand.

It was obvious that they need to stop Moltres, but to do so they need to get close. They also needed to either gather more water pokémon to help with dousing the flame, or just provide a safe passage for everyone. Candela huffs and wipes her face. It’s time to get things going.

“Alright Spark you got Zapdos you are probably fast enough to get close to get rid of that collar. Blanche you-”

“Freeze any fire and block those men.” They nodded and already half clambering on to the back of the great pokémon. “What are you going to do?”

“I-” She paused, she really hate to admit this, but this isn’t the time to let her pride get in the way of what they needed to do. “I don’t have a legendary like you two. I’m just going to run around the town and save as many as I could carry.”

Blanche and Spark exchange worried glances. Sure they know that Candela is physically stronger than both of them, and so is her eevee, but the town is engulfed in flames. Strength alone cannot do much against that.

“You guys!” she shouted. To their surprise she was grinning at them, mix of nerve and adrenaline evident on her face. “C’mon I can do this! Besides I know you guys got my back!”

Blanche still looked nervous but Spark let out a shaky laugh. “Alright! Let’s go!”

Zapdos launched themselves up first, aiming straight towards the rampaging pokémon. Sharp lightening trailing up to the sky, as they immediately tries thunderbolting Moltres. Blanche and Articuno went straight for the surrounding forest, frosted breath making sure that the fire would not spread further out from where they started. Candela let Fiera on the floor and they run straight into town.

There are still plenty of pokémon and people screaming and trying to run. Few times she has to stop and push them into safe cover, or directing them towards a safer path. Fire was everywhere though, and sometime a stray fireball fell from the sky that landed too close for comfort. She couldn’t help the nauseous panic spreading up from her stomach – just like she couldn’t help but push on and keep going.

Suddenly a scream rang out, much closer than the other. She soon spotted a little girl, stuck between burning beams inside her home. Her Bonsly was at her side, head-butting any large pieces away. But even as a rock type they were still young and the fire is still hurting them. Quickly she run to them, jumping through the fire and getting as close as possible. “Kid! Cover yourself a bit and don’t look!” she yelled out and waited for the girl to nod and hug her Bonsly closely. Quickly Candela pushed down a large wall where she was standing, it was already crumbling by the fire, now it has landed on the floor it smothered the fire on the fallen beams.

The girl scrambled up with her Bonsly and quickly run across the fallen wall. She gave a brief thanks before running off into the woods, all the while still screaming for her parents. Candela gave a relieved sigh before moving on.

There are more people and pokémon trapped around town as everyone making a mad dash to safety. She lost count of how many that she found that were either trapped by the flame or the debris. There was no hesitation for her to jump through fire or cross high beams in order to get them to safety. Her hand are splintered and she could feel most of her clothes are now covered in soot or partially singed. Her jacket was already thrown on an Elekid to try and smother the flame and left abandoned.

It was getting clear that the fire may not end. Candela looked up to check on Zapdos and Moltres. The thunder bird is doing their best to aim for the collar, but all it could do was a few stray dents while they tried their best to dodge the fireballs. Articuno has to alternate between the fire on the ground on the floor and the fireball still coming off the legendary pokémon. The rapid fire ice beam was starting to take a toll on the bird.

Finally Zapdos managed to land a direct hit with thunderwave. Moltres staggered a bit, dropping down from the sky, but a rapid beeping from the collar forces them back up and retaliate with fire blast.

“Fearow drop!”

Zapdos obeyed and immediately looping up to the sky and dropping low towards the ground to avoid the giant blast of fire. Spark huffed and patted the pokémon. “Land you need a break.”

Reluctantly Zapdos screeched and dived for forest cover.

Candela spotted them and immediately ran towards them. It took a bit of time for her to get to a rock clearing. Spark already dismounted and checked the large yellow wings. While Zapdos laid down a little huffing and trying to catch their breath.

“How are you guys doing?” She asked, tossing them some potion she found left abandoned in town.

Spark caught the potion and immediately used it on the thunder bird. “Not so good, I think that collar is healing them as well. And it’s hard to hit such a small thing and it’s on the neck for goodness sake!” He lost count how many time Zapdos has to hold back the thunder power because it might cause some unnecessary collateral damage, as well as hurting their fellow legendary bird.

“There gotta be some ways to get close! Like maybe aiming from above or something...” Candela huffed.

Sparks eye lit up at those words. “I got an idea!”

Zapdos immediately screeched in protest at that thought. Fire was everywhere and it was spreading faster than the water pokémon can handle. The bird above seems untouchable as it continue to shower the ground with every flap of their wing. Articuno was getting exhausted from trying to contain the fire in the area, and not to mention that it is getting too dangerous.

But Spark smiled, the same bright confident smile from the power plant. “Zapdos trust me! I know this will work!”

The giant pokémon huffed a little, before dropping down to allow the children to clamber on.

Spark hopped on quickly and held out his hand. “Ok! Candela come on!”

“What’s your plan Spark?” she asked as she took his hand and clambered on behind him.

“Well we can’t get any closer unless we want to hurt them badly, and I’m pretty sure Fearow is not going to let me do it.” He grinned as the bird prepare to launch them all back into the sky. “So that leaves you! You are going to get on their back and break it!”

The initial shout of protest was lost in the rush of wind as Zapdos took to the sky again. Still Candela hit him on the side and yelled. “Spark you are nuts! Moltres is always literally on fire!”

“Do you have a better idea?” he shot back. “They won’t burn you! I know this!”

Candela take in a deep shaky breathe, ignoring the fact she is about few stories up in the sky. She couldn’t think of any other way herself. Maybe if Blanche were with them they might give a better plan that seems more sensible, but for now they have enough adrenaline in their blood to make stupid risky moves.

“Alright I will go from above!” She hasn’t really decided how to deal with the collar, having no knives or hammer or even a lock pick! But she can’t think of anything else to do. They had to somehow stop this.

They got up fast but Moltres noticed them, chasing them and trying to burn their tail. Zapdos send out another thunderwave, forcefully pushing the other bird back. Candela held on tight, but Spark is sitting up. His yellows eyes watching and keeping track of the other legendary. He gently nudged Zapdos to loop up, and Candela held her breath. They are literally upside down above Moltres, who seems to lost track of them during the thunder attack.

“CANDELA YOU CAN DO THIS! I TRUST YOU!” Spark shouted as Zapdos tries to settle right way up. He has the excited grin plaster on his face and she can’t help but reciprocate that.

“NO I TRUST YOU MORE.” With that Candela leapt off, eyes staring at the Moltres back.

It was a few moment of pure fear and adrenaline as she sail through the sky and fall. Then a heavy thud and screech as she managed to get on the fire pokemon’s back. Fire erupted around her, it singes her clothes but she doesn’t care. All fear ignored for the task at hand.

“You are a mighty pokémon,” she screamed. Her hand grasped the collar tightly. “Those guys has no right to chain you up!”

The collar - already weakened by the many small attacks - shattered in her grip. Sharp molten metal cuts across her hand, but rather then crying out in pain. Candela hollered in joy.

Below her Moltres shook their head and let out a screech. She yelped as the giant pokémon changed direction suddenly, heading towards the forest. Towards...

The forest.

Candela was confused. The control collar was gone, evident that Moltres stopped raining hellfire on the town. She got her answers from the panicked scream down below.

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH THE CONTROL SYSTEM?”

“The girl has disabled the remote collar! They are heading for us.”

She smiled savagely that will definitely be scolded by her friends if they ever so it. But they are not here and those men definitely deserve some justice raining from above.

“Ooooh yeah! Let’s kick some butt with a firestorm!” she yelled and Moltres agreed with a fearsome screech. The fireball that shot from their wing was more precise than before, hitting all the truck with precision and knocking some people off their feet. Making them both laugh at the way they try to scramble up.

“You are enjoying this a little too much.” Blanche commented as Articuno caught up to them, flying just a little bit below to avoid the flaming wings. Spark came up from behind with Zapdos, zipping by with fancy manoeuvre, easily high-fiving Candela. Fiera also took this time to jump from Spark’s shoulder and into her lap.

“And what’s wrong with that they definitely deserved that for the things they did,” Candela smiled and lay back on the warm feathers. The fire not bothering her at all.

Blanche sighed at that and laid on the back of their legendary. Their jacket was a combination of charred and frosted. Articuno seems to be relieved, there was not much injury but it was easy to see that they were fairly exhausted. However Zapdos seems the worst out of all of them, with many feathers ruffled and out of place, just like Spark with his hair sticking up everywhere and covered in soot. All their Eevees seems to be okay, Volt rested in Spark’s shirt, head poking out from the side of neck. Fiera shifted to settle between Candela’s leg. While Blanche’s Eevee rested on their shoulder, claws mark can be seen on their jacket.

Suddenly Articuno tweeted softly and all three birds begin to climb higher and changing direction. Spark was thoroughly confused. “So where are you taking us?”

Unspoken words seems to communicate between them all and it irked Candela again. She huffed and sat up, trying to see anything in the distance. It looks as if they are heading for a mountain peak. She wondered what could be hidden among the cloud when Spark’s excited scream break her chain of thoughts.

“OH MY GOD THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!” He bounced up and down. “WE’RE GOING TO MEET LUGIA!!!”

Candela’s eye went wide. “Is that... Is that the friend that you guys were talking about?”

Moltres screeched, fire flared up around her a little bit – annoyed.

“No. Moltres was the one we were talking about. They must have got caught on the way here.” Blanche explained plainly. Articuno tweeted softly that illicit a more fiery response from Moltres, while Zapdos cackled in the background.

They climbed higher and pass through the clouds, before gently landing in an empty flat. The three birds landed in their own area, evident with the frost covering the rocks, the metal that sparks with static and the one ground that seems to be completely charred and bright with glowing embers.

In the centre of the clearing was Lugia.

Their wings silvery like the moon and feathers that seems to be too close to be dragon scales than feathers. They seem to smile as they watch the birds land around them. Making pleased chirping noise.

Gingerly the three legendary let the children down and let them make their way to their leader. Candela lagged behind a little, part awe-struck part uncertain, until Moltres nudged her forward.

Voices rang in their heads. Voices sound like cackling thunder, like howling blizzard, and like a roaring flame. The loudest of them all sound smooth and clear as crystal. Sharp through the clouds that seems to threaten storms around them.

All three children are entranced at the images flashing in their head. The various futures that flashes across their head – all of them much older - leading a group that can be counted as a nation. In the background there are flags that represent the legendary bird pokémon. There were even loud cheering and chanting from various trainers of all age and sizes, coming from all continents.

_**Tink.** _

Candela turned around and saw Moltres behind her, a pokéball bounced gently before them. Spark looked as if he was about to vibrate out of his skin.

She looked at the ball and then at Moltres, a large excited smile slowly forming across her face. She swore could already felt the warm fiery heart inside her.

The return trip back to town was much quieter. Words were not needed, they can hear each other perfectly fine in their head. They could see the images of their imagination – of their dream team and the vast land beyond their town. They are always getting closer to the day they leave the lab and went on a journey.

For now, it is the end for the children’s story.

They have a lot of job to do to clean up their town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear lord this was a long one :"D  
> thank you for those who waited for this chapter  
> hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
